An Embrace Of Destiny
by theblackalchemist
Summary: When our hearts start to find love, things aren't always what we wanted them to be. Obstacles always come on our way. But our destiny will bind us together. damnit. just read it! everyone's criticism is welcome. DarkXRiku XD
1. Chapter 1: Pushing Memories Away

This is my first fic posted here although I've been a member for almost a year already. It's complicated. ANYWAY, I'm inviting all the criticism that you'd want to give me. Enjoy. And oh yeah, please give this girl a review please. XD

-----

**Chapter 1: Pushing Memories Away  
**

"_Take a deep breath. Hold it. 1, 2, 3…"_

_Cli—_

"Ten-den-de-den-ten-de-den-ten-de-den" (It's Star Wars. Heh. Not bad for a ringing tone, isn't it?)

High up a 20-story building, there stood Dark Mousy, pissed for not being able to take a decent picture with his last SLR camera film. Being a photographer wasn't that easy. It takes a lot of experience to be a pro.

Lifting his left hand, he brushed it through his hair to arrange its long strands in place but his mood made the mass of violet more tangled.

_What the hell…_

After a few more minutes, he finally let everything go and decided not to terminate his plan of not answering his lucky caller that just made his day unbelievably meaningful. His screen flashed its usual white light embracing a bunch of letters that represented his caller.

Mom.

Dark smirked at the word. Can't believe that he'd get pissed to his own mother. How bad. Good thing that he got enough courage to forgive himself. Or was it because he was too confident and self-centered? Who knows?

But then again, his mother wasn't really the one he hoped to call him. It was someone else. Someone else that he definitely knew that would know what that question's answer is. But really, he never expected that girl to call him anyway. After all, they broke up for three years already. Too much for love.

"Hey."

"Dark! What are you doing?! You're late!" replied his mother at the other end of the line.

"You're fiancée is waiting!" she continued.

"_Oh yeah, I remember. I'm getting married soon…."_ Dark thought, smiling. But he wasn't happy 'cause this wasn't what he really wanted. But still, time will heal everything. And maybe, just maybe, starting a new life wouldn't be that difficult.

Ignoring his mother's scolds, he bid her goodbye and said he's already on his way to that little pink shop…


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Talk

**Chapter 2**

Inside a perfectly pink polished shop of sweets sat a certain auburn-haired girl, drunk and sulking on her seat while rapidly devouring several cakes on her table.

People inside the shop began to feel nauseous as her alcoholic smell began to overpower the store's usually sweet atmosphere. Soon, people started to leave the shop but she took no interest of it at all.

This was her way of dealing with her life's miseries. Pushing them away by taking in lots of alcohol 'till she gets totally drunk and eating sweets 'till her sweet tooth is contented. But for people, especially for this shop, it was their time of agony whenever she's in this kind of state.

"Riku, you're eating too much… We'll get bankrupt if you continue on like this…" said Takeshi, the shop's manger and is also, unfortunately for him, her loyal loving friend.

"Besides," he continued. "you've already drunk too much alcohol right? Why don't you go ho—"

-**GLARE!!!**-

"—Like I said! Riku, you should eat more! Help yourself!"

That was a close call for Takeshi. He thought that he's be a dead meat! But he wasn't sure if he really saw her eyes glow red and her teeth sharpen…

"_Nah… That's imposs—"_

"D-did you see that? Her eyes glowed and her teeth suddenly became sharp!" whispered a member of his crew.

"It was so scary!" whispered another.

They shivered as they took a look at her. But once Riku looked backed at them with her eyes half-opened, they ran at the back of the shop and locked the door.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the road, a guy with a complicated way of styling his violet hair was standing, stopping his curiosity on taking in action to walk right in the store. But he can't help it after all the weird things he saw that happened inside the shop especially the… **glow**. Letting himself be taken to the shop by his steps, he crossed the road and soon after that, he was there- in front of the shop blinking his violet eyes as he looked at the girl sitting on her seat, sobbing while she ate her cakes.

Of course, being the gentle man as he's always been, he took no hesitation on opening the glass door. As he took his steps inside, he can't help to ask himself about the alcoholic smell lingering inside the store. But the very moment he took a seat in front of the girl, he finally knew where the smell was coming from.

Riku stopped eating then looked at him. Although her eyes were only partially opened, he knew that she got a big problem. Then, she began to sob harder making her eyes get smaller.

"Here. Take it." He said stretching out his hand to give her his handkerchief.

"D-d-did you s-sneeze on i-it?" Her voice shaky and rusted.

"No. Of course not, darling." He replied chuckling.

Dark watched her wipe her tears with it. Her red eyes signifying that she's been crying her tears out for the whole day. Her eyes can't even seem to pour out tears anymore.

"T-th-thank y-you, mis-s-tuh-r…"

Then she put his handkerchief in her pocket, took her bag on the table and started to leave almost losing balance and twirling around on her steps. Dark stood up from his seat, worried that she might land on her face but when he saw her already pulling the door, he sat down on his seat once again, his worry replaced by amazement.

"Boss, I think Miss Riku's already gone."

Dark looked back and saw people getting out of a door.

"Thank goodness!"

Taking a few steps away from his people, Takashi's eyes suddenly landed on the violet-haired guy sitting on Riku's table. As Dark met his gaze, there was a moment of silence between the two. Then right there and then, Dark knew that he has to prepare himself on shortening his wallet's life for a bit. After all, he's not that poor.

"Hello there mister."

"Ok, how much was it?"

"8,720 yen."

"_Huwhat?! That girl ate that much?!"_

As he handed his cash to him, he can't help but sweat but not for his money but for the girl. He still can't believe that a girl as small as her could take in cakes that much.

But when he got to the glass door and was ready to pull it open, there outside, was Riku half-asleep getting picked up by two guys who definitely don't look decent.

Seeing this, Dark quickly opened the door and took Riku's hand to pull her to his side. The two men, realizing this started to give Dark kicks and punches but he evaded them all.

"You idiots think that you could take me down with your lame actions?"

Putting Riku away from them, he started to beat them up. And surely, he was correct. They were lame. With his opponents lying on the ground defeated, he walked back at Riku who was sitting on the ground.

She was finally sleeping, sleeping like an innocent child who didn't care about what happened around her.

As Dark took Riku on his back, he can't keep himself on feeling jumpy as he thought of what he'll make her pay him back with all the things that she caused him.

-----

I forgot to tell you this. The chapters are jumbled… It's complicated but you'll finally know what I mean when I get further down this fic… Anyway, there you go…the second chapter. Thanks **crimsonseeker20**, first one to give me a review. :D

-Please remember to give this girl a review. Again, criticism is very much welcome. Thanks.-


	3. Chapter 3: A Stolen Kiss

Sorry for the late update. I've been distracted by a couple of things lately. And also, I edited this fic thrice, making my work even slower although I don't really know why. Anyway… enjoy…

-----

**Chapter 3: A Stolen Kiss**

It was morning. Dark could feel the warm rays of sunlight kissing directly on his skin, warming him up and telling him to get up. Every morning was like this for Dark: receiving the usual wake ups from the warm bright ball that hung endlessly on the sky. And every time the sun rises up to greet him, he felt happy to have another day to enjoy.

However, this morning was different. No, not in a bad way. This morning felt more lively. Yes, yes, he agreed to himself, nodding his head momentarily in the process.

His hand moved along the crumpled sheets on the other side of his bed but when his palm felt nothing close to a girl's figure, realization hit him hard on the face, which made his eyes open to the fullest. Deep pools of violet reflected an image of an empty bed, lacking a trace of a certain girl he wished to be there.

And for the second time, dark let himself fall back into his mind and started messing with his brain, hoping to get an appropriate logic to fit in this simple, yet brain-twisting case he got himself into. Simple for the reason that he knew that the girl and all the other things that happened last night were starting to shatter down into a mere imagination or worse, into a dream. Brain-twisting, in a way that he's refusing to accept his brain's most reasonable answer and squeezing it to death for his heart's desire and satisfaction.

Then, there was a snore; a loud one. Then all of a sudden, Dark's silly thoughts started to wither and completely vanish along with his silliness. Slowly, his orbs transformed from popped ones into soft ones.

"I should have known."

And there, lying on the floor at the other side of the bed was Riku Harada, sleeping loudly and peacefully.

He was watching her slumber, her chest rising and falling from her breathing. Fascinated by her face's features, it has not been in a matter of time when he saw his fingers trace her cheeks, slowly caressing every inch of its surface. But Dark's fingers were suddenly stopped in their tracks.

Her eyes shot open and her chest wasn't moving anymore. Her face was rapidly losing it's color.

Dark was worried when he saw this and even got more worried when he saw both her hands on her mouth, pressure leaking out of its tips. He thought that she's going to cough blood but when he saw her back skipping forward over and over again and her cheeks puffing on and off, he knew right away what was happening.

Ah, the power of alcohol…

Hurriedly taking his body into action, he grabbed her by the arm, cautious not to grip her too tight and ran towards his bathroom door. As soon as her eyes met the door's elegantly designed face, she opened it forcefully until the door got knocked on the wall and headed right in front of the toilet bowl to puke them all out.

Dark could only watch in amazement beside the door. She's one heck of a girl. He has never seen any girl do this all his life (until he met her, of course). Every girl that he usually met was too graceful and elegant. They were just… well, plain.

But this girl was different. She has a lot of surprises inside her. He never thought that she was this unique.

And as their ayes met each other's faces, Dark has finally made up his mind. He knew exactly what he wanted her to pay him back.

Riku saw several circles of violet and red (probably his clothes) dancing around her eyes. Her vision was still blurry.

It took her a couple of minutes to set them back to normal. But when the violets and reds finally got into shape, it was not such a big deal for her to slap her face with her hands and splash wash her face with water from the faucet standing just behind her.

She looked dizzy. Her eyes kept on blinking and she was starting to sway. This was the exact replica of how she looked like last night. Déjàvu?

Suddenly, she stopped blinking and swaying. Was she going back to normal again? Was she even normal?! Then she froze.

_Pang!_

She slapped herself with her hands, twirled and ran straight into the sink, splashing herself with water.

"_Wow. Another surprising action. Knew she wasn't normal." _Dark said to himself.

Dark sweat-dropped. But it was surely not the last of her famed talents. There was yet another one to come (or even more). And when he reached out a hand to her back, it came and it amused him again.

A hairbrush that was once sitting securely inside the container on his sink was now in her hands. She was obviously trying to drive him away. But Dark knew better. He knew she was scared. Her eyes told so. But still, there was a tinge of bravery in both brown eyes.

"D-don't come near me… or… or else… I-I'll…"

He smirked.

-----

"_Oh man, I'm in big trouble."_

Riku kept her feet on the floor. She's not letting this guy scare her.

She heard him step. Riku bowed her head down, trying hard not to look at him anymore. Then there was another step. Another then another. He's getting closer and it's making her chicken out. She shut her eyes tight.

_Don't step back. Don't step back. Please don't step back, Riku!_

_Tap._

She stepped back.

She can't do this anymore. She knew she was scared but she kept fighting it. She's tried of acting like a brave fool when she knew that she was nothing but a wuss inside.

Riku opened her eyes but what greeted her eyes scared her, making her grip at the hairbrush loosen. Then it fell. And so did she. Literally.

-----

Dark saw how she slipped. But there was no time to get amused about it because the girl in front of him is already falling and she might get hurt, taking a great notice about the sink behind her.

So, spreading his hand like a fan for her hand and his other arm for her waist, he pulled her closer until she was safe. But something unexpected happened.

It felt warm. Both their lips felt warm. They were kissing.

"AAAHHHH!!!!"

Then it vanished and it felt cold again.

A loud scream entered Dark's ears, quickly giving his brain pain and confusion. Then all of a sudden, there was a bright red hand print plastered hard on his cheek. He looked down, wanting to see the expression she now possesses but his eyes met nobody. His hand and arm are empty. She's gone. Not a girl in sight.

"Perverted jerk."

The words went through the concrete wall of the bathroom, leaving trails of anger and confusion embedded on the wall. Dark turned around and headed back to his opened bathroom door but it was too late.

It arrived so fast and left so fast. Was it just another one of his minds tricks? He doubted. He swore that he heard her sneakers leave his door. And what about the slap? He could still feel it stinging heavily on his skin. And what about the…_kiss_?

He walked towards his bed and felt his back bounce on its body.

"_It's real. I felt it."_

Then out of the corner of his eye, a backpack with the darkest shade of green was sitting on his pillow. There was something attached to one of it's zippers. A school ID.

He felt his lips curve up to a smirk again. This game isn't over yet.


	4. Chapter 4: Countless White Handkerchiefs

**Chapter 4: Countless White Handkerchiefs**

Everything's normal and Riku was happy about it.

Or so she thought.

Riku Harada can be found hunched on her desk, without a single interest of what the white chalk writings on the black board stood for but rather on keeping her eyes open during class.

"_SOHCAHTOA…"_

Riku was a third year senior at Azumano High School. And although she looks … moronic today, she's really a great student. Yes, got it right. She's a certified grade-conscious kid so sleepless nights weren't news to her. It was a part of her everyday routine. But the fact raised was caught intriguing though. Did she really just study last night to get this tired and sleepy?

She shrugged at the thought. It has been a terrible day for her yesterday.

Her mother nearly killed her with a vacuum cleaner! She understands that her mother was only worried about her but does she really have to do that? Sometimes, Riku would think if her mother was a human.

She dug her head deeper in the hole her crossed arms made on her desk. Everything was dark… just like last, last night.

She was already 18, an age already permissible for drinking. But she didn't really want to drink. She never drank before, actually.

If only this was only a dream. If only he didn't leave her… If only…

"Harada-san? Harada-san? Are you still with us?"

The sight was blurry at first, her eyes squinting from the light that came from the large, clear window beside her but when she realized who was in front of her and more importantly, what she was doing, her heart skipped a beat.

How long has her teacher been calling out to her?! She didn't even notice her go towards her desk! Oh hell… she slept! Or did she? She doesn't even know!

She quickly got up from her chair and stood steady on her feet, her head bowed down. Trying hard not to look back at her teacher, her eyes attempted to get distracted so, swaying the brown orbs from left to right, she looked at the things around her. Bad choice.

"_What are they looking at?"_

Then, all of a sudden, as if her lost senses came back, she felt something warm and sticky scattered near the line of her lips and further off to her left cheek.

She drooled during her class.

"_Eww."_

Her hand reached for the spot where the said crime was executed, hoping not to feel it on her fingers but once her fingers made contact to her cheek, for the first time of her life, Riku wished that she's dead.

Quickly, she reached for her handkerchief inside her skirt's pocket like someone wanting to clean himself from his crime. Well, that sounded surprisingly appropriate.

Riku wanted to bang her head to her desk and jump right out of the window next to her for thinking such a guilt-exposing thought but she knew she couldn't.

"_Wha?! Where the hell is my handkerchief?!"_

"Here. Take it. I didn't sneeze on it."

She froze. It was that voice again.

Her eyebrows squeezed together as her eyes shut close. And that was that. Her 'everything was normal' day was now nicely destroyed by a certain violet entity that suddenly popped out of nowhere.

She bit her lip. She's gonna regret this forever. With her eyes still shut and her head bowed down, she held her hands together in front of her to reach for the handkerchief that was being offered to her.

It was soft like the last one he had offered. Clutching the white cloth in her hands tightly, she started to wipe it off her cheek.

"Harada-san, you can leave school today. I won't mark you absent."

It suddenly felt strange for a moment but she was already positive that it wasn't her drool anymore because she already wiped it off with that violet guy's handkerchief…

"This young man is your boyfriend right?"

She heard her neck snap from its humped position when she abruptly lifted it up or maybe she just imagined it. But what the hell? This isn't the right time to think about what's real or not!

She knew something definitely smelled fishy the moment he appeared in front of her.

"N-no, ma'am! He's n—"

"Now, now hun, let's go before your teacher changes her mind."

"Don't call me that you per—"

Riku felt the air move on her body. It was weird at first, regarding the closed windows near her. It wasn't the wind. But when she finally got a closer look at them, the clear windows certainly told a different story other than the suspected wind.

"Put me down! Put me down!"

But he didn't listen to every single word that she threw at him. Instead, he took her bag and started to take off and the last thing Riku could only see from her classroom was her classmates and her teacher all going "Whoaaa…" with their glittery eyes either plastered at her or at the guy who took her away before she heard the door close. But she was positive that they were looking at him. And she hated them for that.

"What the hell do you want from me?! Put me down now!" she protested, kicking her feet at the air.

She felt him smirk even though she can't see his face from her position at his back, she was sure that he smirked.

"You better stop kicking your feet at the air. I can see your blue underwear showing."

Riku's face turned red. She felt him smirk again.

"You stupid perverted psycho put me down now this instant or I'll… I'll…"

Her words were stumbling again. She can't help but feeling like finally giving up. She sure wasn't good at threatening people. So, to her surprise and also to Dark's she fell silent.

"Aww, you already done cursing me?"

"Please shut up before I—"

She wasn't sure if she was stumbling on her words again or if she was just stopped dead on her tracks. But Riku can't decide what was right between the two given choices. None of the above? God, she's really crazy. How the hell would she end-up in this five-star restaurant, Deluxe?

"_This is definitely a drea—"_

"Here we are hun. Famous five-star restaurant, Deluxe. Nice, isn't it?"

"_What?!"_

He put her down her feet at last but she didn't move. Actually, her eyes were the only ones moving.

Input data Deluxe. Registering… registering… registering complete! Processing… processing… processing complete! Successssssssssshtgkhkj?! Gisdiuwah678!!! Hoshd89!!! Warning: Error detected!!! Warning: Error detected!!! ERROR DETECTED!!!

"Riku? Are you o—"

"ERROR DETECTED!!!"

Dark was surprised. Riku was surprised. Everybody in the restaurant was surprised. Japan was surprised. The whole world was surprised.

Now she's dead.

-----

"_Error detected?"_

Dark was confused. AND! Amused once again. Man, she's something. Now, he's starting to wonder why she still doesn't have a boyfriend… until today, of course. Maybe because every one of them was too stupid to notice that she's a very special one. But not him. He knows that he's a real genius.

Dark smiled inwardly at the word 'genius'. But he knew that this is a difficult work for him though for he might get lost in her complex character. But one thing's for sure: he's not going to give up.

He looked straight at the figure in front of him that was bowing down and covering her face with her hands. There wasn't any change for a while but his patience gave him something. One of her eyes was slowly appearing as she opened the curtains that covered it.

A smile crawled on Dark's face when he noticed this, holding his laughter all to himself as not to erase the childish movement made in front of him. Of course, Riku, noticing his smile quickly hid her eye behind her fingers again.

Dark blinked but was stopped when he saw the girl carefully inching away from him. He reached her with a hand but she reacted too quickly for his cautious move.

She ran away again.

-----

It has been minutes after the mess she has made in that stupid five-star restaurant. But it's not to say that the place was crappy though. Every single thing in it was shining in glamour. If only she wasn't that bit of a moron-head, she could have even been eating in that shiny place… But who'll pay?

The question was held in her brain impossible to answer. Who's she to think that she'll ever get to eat in that everything-so-fancy Deluxe anyway?

Riku looked around her with a very inspecting eye. The place was small and not too shiny like that Deluxe restaurant but she was always happy when she goes here.

"_Might be the pink color?"_

But she never liked pink and she never will. Then what is it that's so special in this sweets shop of a loud and annoying friend of hers?

Her head was in a thinking state for a while but when a certain red-head she thought she has already forgotten suddenly flashed in it, her eyes watered again.

"_Daisuke…"_

"Here. Take it. I didn't sneeze on it."

"Y-you again? L-leave me al-alone"

"Error detected."

She looked up and found him smiling.

"Sorry missy but this perverted psycho is not leaving."

She was about to get up from her seat and leave him in the shop but she didn't. Instead, she took the handkerchief in his hands and started to wipe the tears that rolled on her cheeks. And when she was about to give it back to him, she found him still smiling at her.

A smile broke on her face.

"How many of these do you have anyway, you perverted psycho!"

His smile grew wider.

"Enough for you to take them in your pocket every time I offer them to you."

And that was how it all started for them. But still…

How many handkerchiefs does he really own?

Nobody knows. Except for them…

-----

Hey. It's me again. I have bad news to deliver to you guys. School's starting tomorrow and sadly, I won't be able to update for a long time… I know it's so damn crappy but that's how it is. Blame my school for torturing students! stab! stab! stab! But I swear on my pet parrot's grave (if ever I have one) that I will not abandon this fic.

Anyway, I wanna tell you that I just made up that everything-so-fancy Deluxe restaurant and that the ending lines were a little weird… especially the "How many handkerchiefs does he really own?" question. And also, if the 'SOHCAHTOA' thing is not too clear to you, it's some kind of a basic trigonometric thing I got from my tutor… It's complicated…

But before I go, I want to thank these people who gave me reviews and such:

**crimsonseeker20: This is what happens next. Ehe.**

**cagalliyulathha: Haha. Hyper moment.**

**ginsensu: Thank you!**

Reviews! I need them! looks at you with a knife and blood-shot eyes

Now, let's all dance! (mood-swing?)

(--)

(--)

(oo)


End file.
